


Every place that you spin takes you somewhere new.

by nickle_nackle_berries



Series: Fairy tales for queer kids [2]
Category: 12 Dancing Princesses (Fairy Tale), Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (2006), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, I changed the plot a bit as well, Its a bit low key tho sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickle_nackle_berries/pseuds/nickle_nackle_berries
Summary: A twelve dancing princesses rewrite, without the romance, and with slightly smarter princesses.
Series: Fairy tales for queer kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Every place that you spin takes you somewhere new.

Once apon a time, there was a kingdom, ruled by a fair and just King. This king had 12 daughters. They were universally praised for their grace and intelligence, thier musicality and diplomacy, but above all for thier dancing. The King loved his daughters very much, was troubled by a mistery. For every day he would give them new dancing shoes, only to find them danced to peices the next morning. He was at a loss to explain this phenomenon. So he issued a proclamation, that anyone who could solve the mistery, would have a princess for a wife, and should be King. However, if after 3 days and nights, they had failed, they would forfeit thier life. Many people answerd this proclamation, but none were successful.

This kingdom had for many years been at war with it's neighbour, and many fine men had been injured throughout it's course. It is one of these ex-soldiers who is the hero of this tale. Left wounded and impoverished, but with a good mind, the soldier set out for the palace. On his way , he met an old woman. She asked him were he was headed.

“I'm on my way to the palace, Miss. I thought I would have a crack and solving the mistery of the shoes danced to peices.” He replied.

“Well, that ain't so hard. All you need to do is to not drink the wine they give you at night.” She advised. “And take this cloak of invisibility too”

Murmuring thanks, the soldiers continued on his way. When at last he reached the palace, he was recieved and made welcome. His bed was made up in the Princesses' room, and he carefully stashed the cloak of invisibility in it. When, that evening, the Princesses offered him a glass of wine, he only pretended to drink it, and soon layed down and began to snore.

Hearing his snores, the Princesses sniggered, for they had put a sleeping potion in his wine. Double checking he was indeed asleep, the eldest sister tapped the head of her bed three times, reveling a secret passage! The soldier watched through half closed eyelids as they all disappeared one by one, except the youngest, who looked about hesitantly before descending with an uneasy look on her face. Quick as a flash, the soldier was out of bed and down the passage after them.

The princesses, with the soldier following behind them walked for several miles through a forest. As they walked, the trees slowly changed from normal oak trees to trees made entirely of silver. Feeling he had better have proof of this, he snapped a twig from a branch. The youngest sister jumped.

Next they walked through a wood of trees of pure gold. Again, the soldier snapped a twig, startling the youngest princess.

“What was that noise?” She cried. 

“It was the princes, shooting to welcome us.” Her sisters replied. 

The woods changed again, so that the trees were bejeweled with sparkling diamond. Again the soldier snapped a twig, and again the sisters said it was only the princes shooting for them. Eventually, they reached a lake, and waiting for them there were 12 handsome princes. Each princess got into a boat, and the soldier hastly clammberd into the youngest princesses. 

“The rowing is hard today.” Observed the prince. 

“It must be the weather.” The princess replied. “Its unusually warm today.” 

On the other side of the lake was a magnificent palace, and a fantastic courtyard. Here, the princesses danced and danced. There were waltzes, polkas and traditional dances too. The soldier got so caught up in the atmosphere that he too began to dance, invisible though he was. 

The next night passed in much the same fashion, however once the princesses had gotten back to their room, and thrown off their shoes, the youngest stayed awake. Carefully, once she was sure the soldier was really asleep, she woke her sisters. 

“That man has outwitted us.” She declared. “I have reason to believe that he has been following us to the palace.” Together, the Princesses came up with a plan. 

The next night, once there room had been locked, the eldest princess came over to the soldier, the glass of wine in hand. 

“Good evening.” 

“Good evening” 

“Is there any chance that tonight you will actually drink this wine?” The soldier was incredibly flusterd. 

“I..... What?... I don't know what you mean.” 

“Oh, come on.” The eldest sister wisperd conspiratationaly. “We all know what's really going on here. So I am inviting you to join us and to dance with us tonight.” The soldier, feeling trapped and confused, accepted. 

And so it came to be that on the third night, the soldier walked arm in arm with the princesses down the secret tunnel. He pulled behind to where the youngest sister was watching him warely. 

“I feel I ought to apologise.” He started. “For frightening you these last two nights.” 

“Oh. Are you not going to apologise for spying on us as well?” 

The soldier looked at her thoughtfully.   
“Yes,” he said slowly. “Prehaps I ought.” She raised her eyebrow at him. 

“I am sorry.” He said gracefully. “Would you do me the honor of accepting my friendship.” 

“Maybe.” She said cheekily. “Depends how well you dance!” 

The soldier had one of the most enjoyable nights of his life that evening, as he danced with all the princesses and princes. Towards the end of the night, he found himself dancing in the arms of the eldest princess. 

“You seem to resent me most of all.” The soldier said, breeching the silence between them. She laughed bitterly. 

“Of course I do. I know full well that in a days time I shall be forced to marry you, and we will all have to stop dancing. ” 

“I'm sorry.” He said. “Would you believe me when I said that my goal in coming here was not your hand in marriage, but the solving of the puzzle?” 

She looked at him for a while. 

“Yes.” She said slowly. “I think I would. Not that that changes are position much. If you don't tell the King the truth, then you die, and if you do, I have to marry you.” 

“Would marrying me really be all that bad?” She looked at him sternly. 

“I am not the marrying type.” 

“No, me neither.” He said. “The nice thing about the army was that you were never expected to fall in love.” 

Slowly, they came to see eye to eye, and a solution formed. 

The next morning, the soldier was called apon by the King. 

“Have you found out why there shoes are danced to peices?” The King asked. 

“Yes.” The soldier answerd. “I have.” He explained all about the secret passage, and the palace with the princes, and showed the sticks of silver, gold and diamond as proof.

“Is this true?” The King asked his daughters. The eldest stepped forward. 

“Yes.”

The King smiled and laughed,before turning to the soldier. “You have solved me a great mystery and worry, and for that I am truly grateful.” 

“As promised, you may have the hand of marriage of my eldest daughter, and the inheritance of my kingdom.” 

“I am humbled by your generosity, Your Magesty.” The soldier responded. “However I find that the friendship of your wonderful daughters is reward enough.” The whole room held their breath. The King smiled. 

“If you are sure, than that is that.” The soldier nodded. “But, for this favour I feel inclined to offer you the role of Chief Solutionist.” 

And so they all lived happily ever after, with the soldier in his position in the royal household, and the Princesses free to dance all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, i still dont know if princess has a capital p. I guess we'll never know. Also, apparently soldjier is actually spelt soldier. Huh.


End file.
